Now Playing: Fortune
by seirahErinyes
Summary: Oneshot... a battle that leads to a paradise of love and peace....KxL Please read and review... Two was bonded... and still bonded... in.... song: Fortune by Tamaki Nami


**AN: This is a song fic dedicated to Lacus and Kira I hope you'll like my story!**

**Your Song...**

**Now Playing: **_Fortune_

The night moon shown down the beautiful river, as a young brunette practices his skills. He unsheathes his Katana and cuts through the water dropping from the falls. The birds were silent, the fish were less and the wind blew calmly. He heaved a big sigh and sits down on a rock under the water falls. _It's been a three months since she's been with me, after saving her from her fate…_ He slowly closed his eyes, imagining a pink princess smiling at him. As if it was real he smiled back. The princess was back at the cabin were they stayed for the pass one month, and was doing some cooking. She was a great cook. He then opened his eyes again and resumed his training. _I have to be strong for her…. To protect her…_

_**kagayaita mirai wa setsunai yoru wo tobikoete**_

_**ano hi to onaji asu e tsuzuiteku**_

In the midst of the dark trees, two shadows were looking at him, silently. The first figure spoke up, it seems to be that she is a female.

"Red Flame" she said in code name.

The figure nodded. The female spoke again "He's alive that's a relief…"

"Yes…It a good thing…"

"Should we show ourselves to him?" asked the female.

"No Yellow Tiger… let him have peace for a while…"

"But… it's been three months since I have seen my brother…"

"I know… Yellow Tiger, but Blue Flame needs to lessen his tension for the upcoming war…"

"Should we tell him immediately?" Asked Yellow Tiger.

"No not yet, after a week…" he paused. "It would be dangerous, he's with the princess of the opposing country…"

"I totally forgot about Mist Rose Country…" Yellow Tiger replied._ He really is protecting her..._

"Let's head back to the village and keep watch tomorrow…"

"Yes…" The two figures vanished as the clouds in the sky revealed the bright moon.

_**katachi kaeta kokoro kono sora to niteiru**_

_**negai kaketa hoshi wo kakushi ikutsu mo no hikari nakushita**_

_**unmei wa totsuzen samayoi kuzureteku**_

_**nemurenai yoru ni obieta... yume de mo kimi ni aezu**_

The princess walked up to the brunette. A smile curved in her lips as she sees his effort on practicing, and protecting her. But deep in her heart she was worried about him, all because he wanted to protect her from even the slightest bruise. The brunette stopped at his track and stared at her with a smiling face; his eyes were gleaming and shinining because of the water and the moon. Everything was calm and quiet. In short term Romantic. The only sounds heard were the waterfalls and the stream flowing down smoothly, the leaves of the rustling tree. Staring at each other, the princess snapped out from the gaze so as the brunette.

"Kira, dinner is ready…" she said with her soothing gentle voice.

Kira nodded. The princess was about turned around when she felt arm wrapped around her waist. Her face tilted the color red. The shinobi warrior rested his chin on her shoulders with a smile. The princess turned to see him, eye to eye, gaze to gaze. His breath were warm, it touched her face, sending a tickle down her spine, she closed her eyes as he approached her lips, and the shinobi closes his eyes deepening the kiss. Everything might be perfect, but something was lurking from the shadows. A small chuckled escaped the pursuers lips, but it didn't bother the teenagers in their kiss.

_**zutto, kawaranai de ne... donna toki mo**_

_**futatsu no asu ga atte mo**_

A lot of screams were heard, children crying and mourning over their parents dead bodies, laughter of the pursuers while slaughtering innocent lives, burning live stocks and houses, all was the work of a devil. Rau Le Crusset. He was the devil creating war behind the two peaceful villages, siding with neither of them, creating a dreadful news to the opposing villages, it was a plan to ruin all those who ruined his life.

"Die! Die!"the maniac said as he laughed hysterical on his throne.

Back at the burning village...

The shinobis were at each other, The Mist Rose Country and the Crimson Petal Country are clashing their Katanas as, kunais and shurikanes hit their heads and heart. Sparks fly. Two shinobis were fighting back to back.

"They kept coming!" said the female shinobi.

"I know... It erupted sooner... Than we thought..." replied Red Flame fending more samurais. Kunais flew passed his blue hair, but he easily dodged them.

"Do you think Kira will come and fight?" Yellow Tiger replied as more opposing opponent came from different corners.

The yellow tiger didn't notice a kunai that was heading for her neither the Blue Flame, suddenly a flash of light caught the kunai, it dropped to the ground with a single 'ting'. Their eyes widened as they saw the familiar blue bandana on the warriors head. Could it be?

"KIRA!!" Cagalli, the yellow tiger exclaimed under her yellow bandana.

The shinobi nodded in agreement.

"I thought you won't show up…" Athrun replied while fending of more opposing shinobis. Suddenly a sharp shurikane hits Athrun's arm. He didn't bother it. More opponents came from the east. And they kept fighting.

_**kagayaita mirai wa setsunai yoru wo tobikoete**_

_**futatabi kimi ni tadoritsuku**_

_**kawaranai omoi wa mune no kodou ni aru**_

_**ano hi to chigau yume wo shinjite mo**_

At the cottage the princess was still walking back and forth. 'Be careful…'. Near the cottage, some warriors approached with stealth, hiding from the trees and bushes. As they reached the back door and hid their selves. Lacus on the other hand has no idea.

At the village… Kira and the others are losing their stamina, but a sudden feeling tingled in their body, a vision of the 'what called seed' was seen. Their eyes showed great dark colors, with no eye pupil. They regained strength and fight. Suddenly from the bushes a kunai, attached to it a letter and a necklace that was very familiar. Kira opened the letter, while Athrun and Cagalli covered him. His eyes widened and he trembled, tears were swallowing up in his eyes. "Lacus… no…."

"What happened…" Cagalli asked.

"they have her…." Kira said coldly.

"What are you planning?" Athrun replied, the enemies stopped coming, dead bodies were scattered, blood pooled the area, smoke still reached the clouds, mourning was the sound the heard, and bird were frightened.

_**yurushiaeta kokoro yuzurenakatta yume**_

_**sono hazama de yasashisa sae miushinai kizutsukeatta**_

_**guuzen ga itsudemo unmei wo kizuku nara**_

_**uketomeru ima mo wakare mo... "kotae" dake wo sagasu**_

At Rau's Layer, Lacus was held hostage, she was tied into a cross, with chains. What will they do to her? Her eyes was filled with hatred and sadness, but not fear. 'Kira…'

"When he comes, he'll die easily in my hands…." Rau said while bringing her face up forcefully.

"Why do you want to kill him so badly?" Lacus replied with anger in her voice.

"He… was the reason why I had this…" Rau removed his mask, showing a great deal of scar.

"Just that scar?" Lacus replied.

"No… this too…" he showed his whole upper body, it has many slices and some were sowed together.

"How could he do that?"

"He became berserk, and killed everyone in his path… even me, the one who showed him how to handle his sword, the sword that I wish to kill at my command…" He laughed hysterically. The maniac, why is he always crazy? And why does he include other people in a war of revenge.

"You bastard!" A voice cried from the shadows.

"Kira!" Lacus called in joy.

"Why did you take her!? Release her!! Your battle is with me Rau!!!" Kira engaged in a fighting stance, he ran towards him. His kunai in front. Blood spilled as they battle. Cagalli released Lacus. Athrun fended off the warriors that were approaching quickly, Cagalli sided with him and fended off the enemies. Kira was still battling with Rau, his eyes were still in seed mode, So is the other shinobis.

_**kimi wo omoidasu toki wa egao ni naru**_

_**tashika na yuuki ni kawaru**_

'Why does war have to end on this, why does it start by revenge, why are those people involve…. Why can't they just stop! Why?' Lacus thought tears swelled up, as she saw her lover hurt badly, while Rau laughed and got the slightest cuts.

"You can defeat your master boy…" Rau replied as he kept on fending off his attacks.

"Arrhhhh…." He plunged faster than ever.

"Kira!" Lacus called.

Rau plunged a kunai in his stomach, one of the vital organs in the body. Blood flowed fast his hands pressed against it but still it continued to bleed, Lacus was really crying, her eyes can only see blurry figure fighting.

_**"akiramenai, yume wo." itsuka kimi to shita yakusoku**_

_**doko ka de kimi mo mamotteru**_

Kira had no more strength but as Rau laughed and kept his eyes on him, he was right about to plunge a vital attack to kira's heart. With his sword. Lacus ran, as Kira was watching helplessly. Rau plunged right straight in to Lacus shoulder, it was very deep, and blood flowed like a faucet. But Lacus struck a kunai in Rau's heart, leaving no moment that he could breathe.

"NOOOOO!!!!"

He dropped dead with an evil smile. Blood pooled around him. Combining with Lacus blood and Kira's blood. Kira and Lacus was breathing heavily.

"Lacus…"

_**kawaranai tame ni wa kawaru tsuyosa ga iru**_

_**kimi ni au tame kodoku ga aru nara**_

"Kira… I'm sorry…" Lacus whispered to him. Their eyes filled with tears. They were dying in a matter of minutes.

"I…. ahh…" Lacus said, blood leaking in her mouth. Kira hugged her very tight, not letting go as they keep their promise to be together forever. Their promise of Love.

_**kagayaita mirai wa setsunai yoru wo tobikoete**_

_**futatabi kimi ni tadoritsuku**_

_**kawaranai omoi wa mune no kodou ni aru**_

_**ano hi to chigau yume wo shinjite mo**_

"I love you Kira…."

"I love you too Lacus…." They slowly closed their eyes, as their hearts slowly stops. Athrun and Cagalli watched as they cry, but they were happy that they were together. They were fortunate to have each other. It was really by destiny to have met their paths. The last words they remembered from them, as their breath stopped. "I love you…".

"Their souls may be happy…"

"May they rest in peace in paradise…." The two shinobis ended. As the other opponents stopped attacking and bowed to the two. Their leader was no more. They were at no debt. They started the word called 'peace…'.

**AN:**

**Tamaki Nami – Fortune**

**Please read and review I hope you like it…**


End file.
